


Realization

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Burglar Lessons [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo learns to fight, Dwarves Only Love Once, Good Uncle Thorin, Kili and Fili are growing up, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Thorin, Thorin Has a Crush, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Thorin had promised himself he would make sure his nephews didn't work the burglar too hard. He ends up unable to observe much of anything when he comes to a shocking conclusion: his love, which he long assumed was promised to the protection of his people, belongs to Bilbo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Burglar Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Realization

It only took Fili and Kili a handful of hours to whittle practice swords from the wood they had gathered, so Thorin found them in a clear patch of grass near Beorn’s house.

“Thorin! You look better,” Bilbo exclaimed, an easy smile lighting up his features.

“I’m mending,” Thorin agreed and settled on the ground. “I’ll be overseeing these lessons.”

Kili visibly shrank into himself, as if he thought Thorin might be angry they had arranged to teach the hobbit. Fili flicked a curious gaze at Thorin, who shrugged in reply. They had made the offer and he wasn’t going to interfere. It was time the boys began to test themselves in different ways.

Kili must have been able to pick up on Thorin’s thoughts, or Fili’s subtle relaxation. He brightened up and positioned himself opposite Thorin, between Bilbo and Fili.

“As I was saying, Bilbo,” Fili said, setting his feet wide and clasping his hands behind his back. “We’ve carved you a wooden replica of your sword for you to practice with. It isn’t weighted the same because we didn’t have time, but your sword is light enough that it won’t make much of a difference. You’ll largely be working with me and Kili will assist if you need the help. Let’s get started.”

Thorin couldn’t help a smile. Fili appeared to be copying Thorin’s tone and posture from when he had been teaching them. Those days had been long ago, but perhaps better times. Erebor and the fortunes of his people hadn’t weighed so heavily on Thorin’s mind back then.

Thorin let his thoughts drift as Fili walked Bilbo through basic footwork and strike and parry forms. It had been a long time since he’d thought about the foundations of his skills as a warrior and watching it was bringing back a lot of memories.

Dwalin had been his teacher in those days. His father Thrain had been busy with his duties as heir of Thror and with his crafting. After the fall of Erebor, Thorin had learned his skills on the road, fighting orcs and goblins and lawless men who abounded in the wild places.

“Let me help you,” Kili said, breaking across Thorin’s thoughts again. He looked up to find Bilbo looking apologetic and uneasy while Kili wrapped both arms around him from behind.

A snarl of outrage burst from Thorin before he could stop himself, followed by a stream of furious words in Khuzdul he only just managed to bite back. He took a deep breath and found himself gasping for air for several long moments. The half-healed wounds on his chest ached and Thorin used the pain as a point to focus his scattered thoughts.

What was wrong with him?

Looking up again, Thorin gratefully observed that no one had noticed his difficulties. Kili was guiding Bilbo’s arms and nudging his feet into the proper positions to correct something he’d done wrong. Fili matched each painfully slow swing, concentrating as deeply as his brother.

Thorin could remember doing the same thing when they were small, and the memory made it easier to resist another surge of anger at how close Kili was getting to Bilbo.

Was that the problem?

Thorin had never been friendly. Like most dwarves, he preferred to focus his attention on metal and stone, shaping it into the shapes he desired, rather than surrounding himself with people. The responsibility of leading his people had forced him to spend more time solving problems than he liked, but that was his lot in life. He had a few close friends, like Balin, who chose to be near him out of their own sense of duty, and his sister and nephews for company when he needed it. In fact, his Company knew more about him than most people ever would.

As for other races, Thorin generally viewed them as a threat. Men had long attacked, cheated, or shunned him as their natures dictated. The elves of Mirkwood had turned him against all members of their race forever after their treatment of the struggling families of Erebor. Thorin had only recently become aware of Hobbits when he’d journeyed to Bree and after that the Shire. If Bilbo was an example of his people, they wouldn’t be a threat, but neither would they be useful to Thorin and didn’t rate much thought.

He had a feeling most hobbits were more like his first, bad impression of Bilbo than the real person, but that didn’t change much.

There was no possible way he could be falling in love with the hobbit. Dwarves only loved once in their lives, unlike humans. Once the feeling grew, it could not be changed, even if carrying it out was impossible. Thorin had always supposed that his love was destined for the shaping of things, or perhaps for the protection of his people. His crown, in exile or if he regained the Mountain, would pass to Fili and all would be well.

But if his love was destined for Bilbo, that changed everything. Thorin knew nothing about Hobbit culture. He could be doomed before he ever had a chance. Or worse, one or both of them could die on this Quest and it would be Thorin’s fault. The grief of it would kill him if something happened to Bilbo.

His mind reeled with denial, but Thorin’s heart knew the truth. Bilbo was the missing piece of his being, slipped into place without him noticing until now, and he had to think of a way to express it before the Quest was done. He would never be the King his people needed with Bilbo half a world away.

He paid little attention to the rest of the lesson. So little, in fact, that Fili had to pull him from thought when they finished and went back inside. He heaved himself off the ground to follow, aching and tangled in gloomy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Dwarves only falling in love once came from the Appendices of the Lord of the Rings. If a lady dwarf can't get the husband she wants, she'll never take any one else!
> 
> Comments are welcome and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
